grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bandidate
The Bandidate is the eleventh episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty seventh episode overall. Synopsis Trina becomes the mayor of Peaceville and kicks Grojband out of the town. They seek help from Kate and Allie to impeach Trina and get Mayor Mellow back to being mayor again. Plot The episode begins with Corey practicing playing music on his guitar in the garage and Laney is sitting next to him, reading. Kin and Kon come in wearing some very bright bracelets. Corey and Laney shield their eyes from the blinding light. Corey asks why they are wearing those bracelets and what they're for. Kin and Kon say that they're to raise awareness to a band called Them Five. Corey isn't too familiar with that band so he asks them to tell him more about them. They say that Them Five is a political band that takes a stand every month for things that they believe in. Laney says that their music is terrible but Kin tells her that their music has important messages. This inspires Corey to make Grojband do something political. He decides to stand up for what he and his band believes him. Laney asks him what exactly they believe in. Corey realizes that he has no idea what they believe in but they will figure out sometimes soon and they will also make a cool gig out of it. He says that there is an election being held at Elementary High to declare a school president and that will be a perfect opportunity to do what they want to do. Trina is watching them from above and she goes into her room saying that she is not going to let Corey become school president. She talks to Mina about wanting herself to become school president. Mina asks her how she's going to make herself school president and Trina sends a Bleat to everybody in the school telling them to do so and she immediately gets Mina's vote. She needs to get ready to become president so she checks herself in the mirror to see how she looks and she spots a pimple on her face. This shocks Trina and she makes Mina cover her face with make up. This hides Trina's pimple and she laughs maniacally as she is ready to become president. At Elementary High, the presidential election has finished and Cameron Buttons announces that the winner is Trina and everybody cheers for her, including Kate and Allie who appear to only have voted for her because she's Corey's sister. Grojband is watching and Laney asks just how Trina managed to become school president. Corey is excited to make this the first thing his political band stands up against. If they go on strike against Trina, they will make themselves legends. However, Trina makes it so that her first order of business is the suspend Grojband from the school indefinitely. Grojband is tossed out of the school which ruins their chance to defeat Trina with their music. Kon thinks that it's awesome how this happened and Corey agrees. He says that this only proves that Trina is afraid of them and that if she's afraid of them when being school president, she would be more afraid of them if she had even more power. He decides to make Trina the mayor of Peaceville. Laney is shocked and asks how they would even be able to do that and then Kin and Kon answer her by singing the song Henceforth. The song tells her that if the Mayor of Peaceville takes a unscheduled vacation, somebody else gets the right to temporarily take their spot as mayor. Mayor Mellow is in his office passing and vetoing laws with a crayon. The crayon breaks and Mayor Mellow calls someone named Mrs. Tunana over the intercom and tells her to get new crayons for him. The band comes in and Corey tells Mayor Mellow that he should get out of his office. Mayor Mellow refused to do so. Corey pulls out an envelope and tells Mayor mellow that maybe what he has in the envelope will change his mind. Mayor Mellow suddenly goes into a great state of fear and grabs his picture of Mother Mellow and holds it tight telling her that his lies and previous bad deeds have caught up to him and that he never thought that it would happen and he is shocked that it did. Mayor Mellow takes out a remote, presses the button which activates a springboard in the table that blasts him through the ceiling, leaving town to go and start a new life and leaving his place as mayor open for anybody else. Corey is confused and when he opens the envelope, he takes a brochure for a vacation spot out and says that he thought that he would like the idea of going on vacation to a sunny beach. Instantly, Trina finds out that Mayor Mellow is no longer Mayor of Peaceville and she takes his spot. Trina laughs in Corey's face and then her pimple breaks out. She screams at Mina and Mina powders her face to cover it up again. Trina makes her first order if business as mayor to kick Grojband out of Peaceville. Laney worries about hoe they're going to get home now that they're banned from their hometown. Just then, Trina is seen hanging their musical instruments. Trina walks away, joyfully whistling about what she did but she trips over a cardboard box. Mina tells her that she has boxes everythere because she bought some clothes for Trina to wear so she can look cute as the mayor. All of a sudden, Kate and Allie burst out of a box and start chanting in rage for Trina to bring Grojband back into their town again. Trina is not happy about this as she growls in rage at them. Outside of Peaceville, Grojband is hopelessly sitting around complaining about Trina kicking them out of town. Laney, expecting Corey to think of another bad idea, pre-answers the question she is expecting him to ask by telling him that he should not make Trina the ruler of earth. This gives Corey the idea to create a bigger message. He then hears the cheers of Kate and Allie coming from the sewer which gives him the perfect oppurtunity to do what he wants. Trina is posing with a tiara and a harp while Mina paints her. Trina demands for her to go faster but Mina tells her that she doesn't want to ruin her painting like she did with the last fifty six paintings. She then gestures to a pile of paintings of Trina that have been torn apart and burned by Trina because of how much she hates them. Trina, still angry at Mina tells her that at the rate she's going, she will never be able to paint a commemorative portrait of herself for every individual member of Peaceville. Trina begins to act more sincire toward her and tells her that she can stop painting. However, she then screams out saying that Mina should instead make a huge gold statue of her. She then demands Mina to go and force everyone in Peaceville to donate their grandmother's jewelery to her so that she can use the gold to make a statue. Mina salutes her and runs off to obey her command. In the sewer, Kate and Allie are painting pictures of Corey and the Grojband Skull to make part of a propaganda to bring Grojband back into the town again. Characters Major Roles *Trina Riffin *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow *Kate Persky *Allie Day Minor Roles *Mother Mellow (Pictured) *Barney (Cameo) *Party Danimal (Cameo) *Two Junior (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bylaw 62.8 (Cameo in Henceforth) *Nick Mallory (Cameo in Bring her Down) Songs *Henceforth *Bring her Down Trivia *The title of this episode is a combination of the words "Band" and "Candidate". *Kin and Kon were able to sing a decent song without the use of Trina's Diary to get lyrics. *This is the first time Todd Kauffman plays a part of a character. In this episode, he voice acts for Bylaw 62.8. *In Bring her Down, one can see Nick Mallory's sleeve, throwing a fist into the air. Cultural References *While Kin and Kon were singing Henceforth, there was a walking, talking bill who was singing with them. This was a reference to Schoolhouse Rock. *Kon asked that if they rock out and nobody is around to hear it, do they make a noise? This is a reference to the famous philosophy if a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a noise? *A shirt with a Triforce from The Legend of Zelda can be seen in the episode. Episode Connections *There was a Wicked Cool Transition showing lightbulbs go down the screen while the singers sang "Trina's got an evil plan." This same wicked cool transition was previously seen in the episodes Creepaway Camp and Love in a Nethervator. *Mayor Mellow called a woman named "Mrs. Tanana" on the intercom. It is possible that Mrs. Tanana is the mother of the Tanana sisters who were mentioned in the episode "Pox N Roll." Gallery The Bandidate Picture.png Queen Trina laughing at Corey.jpg WE VOTED FOR YOU COREY'S SISTUH!!! BAYBEH!!!.jpg Glowing wristbands.jpg Corey Riffin approves of this message.jpg Kate and Allie are chanting for Grojband.jpg Trina posing for a painting.jpg Corey and Laney are getting blinded.jpg Kate and Allie are looking at a Corey poster that's possibly a reference to something.jpg Henceforth.jpeg IMG_0608.JPEG Sewer.jpeg Bring her down.jpeg Mellows office.jpeg Trina confrontation.jpeg Pimple.jpeg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina